Alicia
by Orange Chesh
Summary: "Buscó en la luna la sonrisa reconfortante de Cheshire."


La anciana apartó las ramas de unos arbustos que, esparcidos por el suelo, entorpecían su camino pues, a pesar de su insignificante grosor y tamaño, para ella eran un obstáculo más. Volvió la vista atrás y pudo divisar aún la puerta de madera de la que había salido, por lo que no debía de haber avanzado mucho. Aquel bosque era demasiado amplio pero estaba segura de que, si tan sólo hiciera un pequeño esfuerzo para volver a los recuerdos de su niñez y juventud, podría recordar cada uno de sus rincones. Entrecerró los ojos, concentrada en escrutar cada tronco de cada árbol, cada rama y cada planta, con el objetivo de resolver qué camino tomar.

Su avanzada enfermedad estaba acabando con ella, por eso sabía que aquella iba a ser la última vez que podría visitar ese lugar. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de encontrarse allí de nuevo le daba grandes energías y mayor sentimiento de vitalidad.

Presa de los recuerdos, se dirigió con paso firme hacia unas plantas con enormes hojas que brillaban por la incidencia de los rayos de luna. Las apartó y, como imaginaba, la luz alumbró la parte de una seta que permanecía en el suelo con una nota junto a ella que ordenaba: "Cómeme". Con una media sonrisa, la anciana echó hacia atrás sus rizos antaño rubios, ya más bien de un platino canoso, y tomó un pedazo de hongo. Unos segundos después, las ramas y hojas que antes sobrepasaban su altura cuatro veces ahora sencillamente le hacían cosquillas en las rodillas, y por la puerta de la que anteriormente provenía apenas cabría un pie.

De pronto, y como una exhalación, vio de soslayo al Conejo Blanco desapareciendo apresuradamente tras unos arbustos. Podría haber sido cualquier otro animal blanco, de no ser porque repetía que llegaba tarde al té con tono de alarma. "¿La hora del té por la noche?", se preguntó extrañada la mujer. Sin embargo, tampoco le dio importancia en demasía a ese hecho; aquel era un mundo de locos y era preferible no tratar de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que ocurría. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era la emoción de rencontrarse con todos ellos, y qué mejor que tomando té, ya fuera a las cinco de la madrugada como de la tarde.

La anciana sonrió para sí y echó a andar en la dirección en la que lo había visto desaparecer, llamándole a gritos al mismo tiempo. Daba igual que hubiera gritado hasta desgañitarse; el Conejo Blanco llegaba tarde y no era capaz de escuchar nada, más que su voz. De súbito acudieron a su mente todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de aquel lugar y se acordó de un atajo que muchas veces habían intentado enseñar al Conejo para ayudar a corregir su impuntualidad. Pero era inútil; éste siempre lo olvidaba. O puede que simple y llanamente hiciera caso omiso de él. Tomó el camino que atrochaba mientras iba sacudiendo la cabeza al recordar con ternura lo despistado, y a la par adorable, que era el Conejo.

Atravesó la maleza y llegó justo a tiempo para interrumpir la carrera del animal. Éste se detuvo en seco con los ojos muy abiertos y miró a la anciana de arriba abajo, para reparar después en que el vestido que llevaba puesto era, efectivamente, el de la Alicia de siempre, pero bastante más desgastado, después de tantos años.

Alicia… —tartamudeó perplejo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, acentuándose las arrugas que surcaban su rostro e, inmediatamente después, una emoción radiante se apoderó de la expresión del conejo y comenzó a dar saltitos a su alrededor canturreando que volverían a tomar juntos el té.

Pero… —dijo mientras miraba su brújula una vez más—. ¡Es la hora! ¡Sólo quedan tres minutos para las cinco! ¡Ya es la hora!

Alicia sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago que la transportó de inmediato a su infancia y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el Conejo Blanco se iba saltando entre los árboles. Trató de seguir su misma senda, aunque se dio cuenta de que él no hubiera sido necesario; lo recordaba todo.

Debido a su paso más pesado tardó algo más de lo normal, pero llegó justo a tiempo. Justo a la hora.

La gran mesa que se alargaba a lo largo de aquel claro era tal y como la recordaba, pero había algo distinto. El ambiente estaba sumamente apagado y reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Asimismo la brisa fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en un frío cada vez más glacial, y no parecía haber ni un halo de vida.

Un sombrero presidía la mesa, vacía. Sombrero que Alicia reconoció al instante perfectamente, pero ¿y el Sombrerero? Se acercó a él con urgencia y lo tomó entre sus manos, atrayendo así todos los recuerdos de los momentos en que había estado presente, y recordándolos como se recuerda a un buen amigo; como lo era el dueño. Era extraño que el Sombrerero Loco anduviera por ahí sin él despreocupadamente. Algo fallaba. Cuando separó de la mesa la silla que debería ocupar el ausente para hacerse un hueco, sintió como algo pesado caía a sus pies, colisionando contra el suelo con un sonido vacío. Miró hacia abajo para comprobar como el cadáver del Sombrerero, ya en estado inicial de putrefacción, yacía con una mano apoyada en uno de los zapatos de la señora. El cuerpo estaba marchitándose tan extrañamente rápido que algunas de sus partes eran tan sólo huesos. Sin embargo, aún conservaba su psicodélico pelo, atributo que no dejaba dudas sobre su identidad.

Alicia sintió un dolor en el pecho seguido de náuseas al presenciar tal escena y, horrorizada, se apartó del muerto en busca de algo, no sabía qué, que pudiera ayudarla en ese momento.

En la mesa había una taza de porcelana, rota por una parte, dentro de la cual podía diferenciarse con claridad el esqueleto de lo que podría haber sido un pequeño ratón.

Dormouse…, susurró Alicia para sí, sintiendo que no podría soportar esa situación. Por el suelo había trozos de porcelana derramados, algunos manchados de algo que parecía ser sangre. Caminó con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sin poder ni querer creer lo que sus ojos le decían, y vio una pipa; la pipa de la que fumaba la Oruga. Y, junto a ella, un capullo parcialmente machacado del que emanaba un líquido viscoso que comenzaba a secarse, quedando pegado al suelo.

Quiso salir corriendo, lo habría hecho si sus piernas se lo hubieran permitido; pero en lugar de eso se derrumbó sobre la tierra junto a dos cuerpos cuyos brazos, ya huesudos, se daban la mano; Tweedledum y Tweedledee. No se atrevió a tocar nada, albergando la posibilidad de que no fuera real, de que aquello no estuviera ocurriendo verdaderamente.

Un poco más lejos vio una brújula tirada en el suelo que, rota por todas partes, aún marcaba las cinco, donde el reloj se había detenido para siempre, según podía entreverse a través del cristal destrozado.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, divisó unos metros más allá un bulto peludo de color blanco, por algunas partes manchado el pelo de granate, que estaba medianamente oculto bajo las hojas de una planta del tamaño de un ser humano.

Entonces, Alicia sintió que le costaba respirar y, lanzando un sollozo al cielo estrellado, buscó en la luna la sonrisa reconfortante de Cheshire. Encontró algo parecido, aunque tal vez peor que la nada: en lugar de tener las comisuras hacia arriba, la "sonrisa" estaba invertida, curvada pronunciadamente hacia abajo. Indicando el final de Alicia y, con ella, el País de las Maravillas.


End file.
